


Fuck Me Cowboy

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a special outfit on for Remus' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Cowboy

Remus' mouth watered. In the middle of their flat was Sirius Black: cowboy hat tilted low over his eyes, chest hair drawing Remus' eyes down, down, to the jeans slung so ridiculously low on his hips, bare feet toeing the hardwood floors.

“Ung...”

Sirius' lips quirked as he walked steadily, slowly across the flat to Remus.

“Happy birthday, Moony.”

When Sirius reached him, he took Remus' hands, placing them on the worn leather belt. “Come to bed?”

Remus' fingers convulsed on the leather belt. Sirius smiled coyly up at him from beneath the brim of the hat. Remus found himself being pushed down onto the bed, Sirius crawling on top of him and gazing down.

“Sirius...” Remus finally managed to groan out.

Tilting the cowboy hat back, Sirius leaned down and kissed him, tongue curling and lips sucking. Remus melted beneath Sirius' hard heat, pressing him into the mattress and setting fire to his cock. Sirius undressed Remus first, leaving the hat and jeans on as he slid down Remus' body and began to blow him. Remus had to screw his eyes shut, unable to stand the sight of Sirius' head bobbing up and down, white hat adorning his dark locks.

When he thought he could stand it no longer, Sirius' mouth and hands left him. He reached into his jeans, pulling his weeping erection out from beneath a nest of thick, black pubic hair. He kept the jeans and hat on as he fucked Remus over the edge of sensual sanity, bringing him to orgasm faster than any other time he could remember.

Afterwards, Remus slid down his body, smelling leather and come emanating from Sirius' groin. Remus only looked up when Sirius settled the cowboy hat atop his head. “Sirius? When's earliest you'll dress like this again?”


End file.
